


Wake up and Live Your Dream

by TheBlueLynx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots being idiots in love, Idiots in Love, Like sleepy love confessions in the middle of the night, Love Confessions, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mentioned Lily Evans Potter, Mentioned Mary MacDonald, Pre-First War with Voldemort, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueLynx/pseuds/TheBlueLynx
Summary: Sometimes we surrender to our fears and don't see the truth right under our nose. But when it's about love we just can't escape...and we don't have to.orIn where Remus is oblivious, Sirius is tired, and James and Peter just want to sleep.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Wake up and Live Your Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Little something for your hearts <3

Another lightning. And then another. Thunderous sound all around like the sky is shattering in pieces. The rain bumps heavy on the windows and Remus is pretty sure he is not going to sleep again that night. Tomorrow they have an important exam on Transfiguration for which they have been studying the past two weeks, even James who doesn't care for the exams at all. "I can't fail Minnie!" he said with that pompous voice and they all break laughing on the floor. But everyone knew the truth though - he is trying to impress Lily, Transfiguration is one of her favorite classes. Remus knew he shouldn't have said it to James but his friend was begging him for some information that can help him for months. Subsequently, he surrendered and here they are, working their asses out with some details no one of them really cares about but in fact, they all have reasons to study harder than before. Remus was always a fast learner and loves studying for most of the classes so it's not a burden to him at all. James was pretty good in school even if some people think he is only a stupid quidditch player. He can make moron of himself for a completely different reason...that's called Lily Evans. They help out Pete who was struggling with Transfiguration. And Sirius...Sirius was just good at everything even when he doesn't put much effort. Now it seems like he was taking James' cause to heart because even he was studying all night with them.

Remus was happy that they have a test for one reason only - he was able to steal some alone moments in the library with Sirius when Pete is with Mary and James is on practice. That was their quiet time when the sun was setting, the library almost empty and battled in red, orange, and yellow light, even the time has stopped to glimpse at the sun and in the little dust particles flying around in a slow dance. The moment when he can gaze freely at his best friend - how he was frowning at some paragraph, his hair falling in his eyes of the messy bun and his long fingers tapping on the table. When there were only two of them, he can let himself look at Sirius without fearing any of their friends will notice.

The thought of them in the library is warming him up now, he is smiling to himself in the dark. How long has he been in love with his best friend? Since the fourth year? Since third? He can't tell for sure even when he realized it, it feels like it was always there. Remus can't remember life before his love for Sirius. It was painful sometimes, to carry hope because he knew even if Sirius fancy boys he can never like Remus that way, how could he? He is like some character out of a fairy tale come to life - the way he looks, the way he thinks, or how he moves. So graceful and shining like the star he was named upon. Remus can never be worthy of him. In his mind, they just don't match.

But it's getting harder and harder not to react when they are together because Sirius has a habit to sit closer to Remus than to anyone else, brush his fingers through his hand, even lay on his lap sometimes. Remus hates it when he does that...and loves it all the same. His heart starts beating faster, he can't breathe, let alone think properly. But how sweet it was to let sensations overflow, big wave collapsing in the sand.

And then he remembered.

The thought of his friends finding out makes him so anxious. In fact, he thinks they suspicious already, he is just so obvious...The worst will be if Sirius knew - will he hate him, what if he didn't want to be friends with him anymore because it will be awkward and tense for everyone and Remus lose him forever? The pain hit him so hard like it's happening already...

Another lighting like the storm has heard him. Suddenly Remus feels some shift in the air and tries to make his eyes see through the dark.

"Rem, are you asleep?" Sirius is standing right beside him. It's dark and he can't fully see him but can feel the worry in his voice.

"Yeah," Remus sits in the bed "You alright?"

"Yes, I just...I can't sleep in that storm I suppose. Can I sit with you for a while?"

_Oh._

"Of course, come here," He shifts in bed to make space for Sirius. "It's pretty bad tonight."

"Right? I envy these bastards they can sleep normally every night." Sirius points with his head to the other beds where their friends were deeply asleep already. He and Sirius match on that one though - nightmares are constantly with them and they often seek comfort in each other in the deep darkness of the night.

"Lucky for them, but hey, we will have someone who has gotten enough sleep to help us on the exam tomorrow." He laughs and tries to look everywhere but at Sirius’ eyes.

_Maybe he will fall asleep soon._

"You don't need any help, Rem." _So_ close they are, Remus can feel every breath, every word.

"Yeah, so do you, you can make everything so fucking perfect!"

_No. I shouldn't have said that. Please, just go sleep so I can pretend I don't want to kiss you senseless right now._

"No, not everything," Sirius says it not like a joke.

_Since when the noble Sirius Black misses the opportunity to boost his ego?_

When Remus turns to face him, their eyes meet - amber and grey, gold and silver. Everything else disappears…Remus knows he is staring but Sirius is so handsome and so close, he can't help himself.

"Moony..."

"Sorry, I'm just tired I think," Remus smiles weakly and begins to turn away but he feels that intense silver gaze with every fiber of his body. "What?"

_Does Sirius know?_

"Moony, will we always be friends?" Again, not a joke, he is being very _sirius_.

"Of course, why are you asking this question?" Remus’ eyes widened doesn't understand anything.

_What is that? Have I done something?_

"Just promise me that no matter what I said or what happens we will always be friends" Sirius squeezes his hand so tight it hurts…but he loves that pain.

"I promise. Forever." Remus wants to put his feelings in these words, anything he knows by heart but can't say. "Now tell me what happened."

"Nothing. Nothing happened."

_Oh, no. He can't leave that hanging in the air between us and then just go to sleep._

He catches his hand and Sirius froze.

_What!?_

"Did you have nightmares again? Like that one where me, Pete and James disappeared and left you alone, locked in your house? We talked about it, just a nightmare, we will never desert you, you know it!"

"It wasn't a fucking nightmare, okay! It was..."

"It was?"

"It was a dream where I was kissing you and it felt so real but then I woke up and it was just a fucking dream!"

_Fuck._

Remus just stays there and stare in the wall for more than a minute. He can't perceive these words, maybe just misheard something because Sirius sounded like he was _liking_ this dream and that can't be, right? _Right?_

"Rem, I'm so sorry, I didn't want to say it like that...in fact, I didn't want to say it at all, but it's your fault!" Sirius' voice was so concerned and when Remus raise his head to look at him there are tears in his eyes. "I'm really sorry, I know you don't feel the same, I promise I will never talk about it again, I..."

Remus doesn't hear anything after that because he pulls Sirius closer and before he understands what happens their lips touch and they are kissing. _Actually_ kissing, not a fantasy, not a dream, Remus knows it because it's better than anything he can imagine - sweet and soft, all colors fill his head and once like he was blind all his life and know he is seeing the sun for the first time.

But the need for air pulls them away.

"Why in Merlin you thought I don't feel the same?" Their foreheads and touching and lips brushing, Remus wants to cry and laugh and then cry some more because he just can't stand all the love and light that fills his heart at that moment. "Why you thought I didn't react nor move when we touch? And you fucking caught me a few times to stare at you and you thought I don't feel the same?"

"I thought you didn't do anything because you didn't like it! And even when we were studying together – I have read all this transfiguration stuff because I hoped that if we are alone more time you can react in some way, I was _waiting_! But you didn't give any sign and I started to lose hope, James told me..."

"James knew?" _Of course_ _he has told James._

"Yeah, I told him because I thought he can help me, but seeing his success with Evans that wasn't a good idea at all" Sirius smiles a little and the room now is shining through the darkness of the night, with light, brighter than the rays of the sun and Remus just wants to kiss him again.

"I can’t believe I didn’t…if I just have realized sooner..."

The sentence was cut off by a _flying pillow_ in their faces.

"Yes, finally! It was about time! You are both complete idiots! We will party and shit, but now just kiss and go to sleep, because if I fail tomorrow because I can't concentrate and Lily starts to hate me you are both dead!" James woke Peter up with his shrieks.

"She already hates you!" Sirius trolls the pillow back in his direction and laughs.

When James was going to stand Peter pushed him back on his bed, "Everybody, go to sleep, NOW! The notes are in my backpack and I'm going to burn them and we all will fail if you don't shut the fuck up!"

That seems to cool him down because James murmurs something and turns to the other direction and Pete collapses back on his pillow.

"That's not how I planned to confess my undying love for you" Sirius whispers as he is playing with Remus' hair.

"Because you didn't plan to do it at all!"

"As _you_ did, it was going to be a long tiring lifetime if I was waiting for…"

"BOYS!"

Peter can be really scary sometimes. When he is angry his voice goes quite high. It’s good that others are deep sleepers.

"OKAY, WE ARE SLEEPING!"

They aren't sleeping for another two hours though. May God (and the notes) be with them tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, sweethearts! I wish you a great day/night and stay safe!


End file.
